pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Florence Verlean
Florence Verlean is Ferb's female counterpart and she is maybe crushing on him or she is Ferb's second crush. Like him, she is very intelligent and rarely speaks. She won the Miss Phin-tastic Ferb-ulous Pageant, but before being crowned making her the offical winner, she and Alice started to fight over the crown. Then the award was instead given to the runner-up which is none other than Adyson Sweetwater, but unlike the others, Alice was the only one not grateful for her. She is voiced "Connie Tablot" Early Life Florence Verlean (born Thonnings) was born on July 15th somewhere in the 1990's Her parents died in a fire a when she was only 3 years old and she was taken to a orphanage where she and her lost brother were seprated by social services. She was adopted when she was four years old in 2001 during Lisa and Michael Verlean's business trip and at a fundraiser to help orphans everywhere Since kindergarten, Alice Queenbie beat her at the Miss Fantastic pageant until My Fair Addi. As a Fireside Girl Florence is also in the Fireside Girls like her sister. She even joined the Fireside revolution in A Fireside story. Known Patches *Orphaned Member patch *Bear Wrestling patch *Hitchhiking patch *Going To The Bathroom 20x's patch *Falling Off a Cliff patch *Going To The Emergency Room During A Field Trip patch *Going On Strike patch *Possibly Acting patch *Going Around The World patch Relationships Ferb Fletcher Florence may have a crush on him or Ferb may have a second crush on her. They also joined the argument effect in "Girls Battle Out" and danced at the end of "My Fair Addi". Ferb also has to decide between Vanessa and Florence like Phineas's love battle between Isabella and Patricia. Appearances Phineas and Ferb too many to list ,but they are reccuring in the sersie and is a main charcther in her own spin-off Phineas and Ferb The Anime She makes an appearance with her sister Patricia in the anime version of the show. The Attack of the Counterparts In this story by Daisy56, Florence and others get sucked from a parallel universe by Doofenshmirtz into Phineas and Ferb's. Diego likes her, but, like how Ferb doesn't like Didi, Florence doesn't like him. The New Adventures of Phineas & Ferb Bref Flynn Arrives Florence, along with Patricia returned to help Phineas & Ferb stop Bref. After Bref and his gang and Brendan got arrested, Florence says her last goodbyes to Ferb before kissing him, which causes him to faint. Background Information *Her nickname is Flora. (Austrailian bongio) *Plays the flute (film) *Has a lawyer in Australia (Who Framed Phineas and Ferb??) *Unlike Ferb she is older than her sister which is the number 2 reason she and Ferb broke up (the other being Emily Kinney) Category:Orphans Category:Fireside Girls Category:Kids Category:Adopettes Category:Teens Category:Princesses Category:Counterparts Category:Characters from a parallel universe Category:Thomas J. Campana Elemtray School Students Category:Characters from a foreign country Category:Rich Characters Category:Fanon Works Category:Gender Swaps Category:Ferb ships Category:Girls Category:Sisters